


Merely The Heart

by iwatchitforthesubtext



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, After the Fall, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwatchitforthesubtext/pseuds/iwatchitforthesubtext
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Fall, John tries to blog about his last case with Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merely The Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Beta’ed by the wonderful and talented AnnieTalbot

It is dark outside when he awakes with a start, the cold, white glow of the laptop the only light in the room. 

The funeral must have ended hours ago, but he hasn’t heard Mrs. Hudson return.

Baker Street is all-quiet tonight. Like a grave. 

For a moment, he shivers. He doesn’t know how long he’s been sitting here, in the dark. He's forgotten about time.

However, the blinking cursor is still there, admonishing him silently. The page on the screen remains empty. It has been ever since. 

There’s nothing he could have done, they say.

But he has been there. He fought - and lost; lost the battle for his best friend’s life. 

Lost Sherlock.

And now, all he can do is to tell the truth, to write it down, for the whole world to see. It’s his _fucking_ duty but the words are gone, gone, _gone_ ; swallowed by the blazing white storm in his head.

He slumps forward onto the table, burying his face in his hands. With closed eyes, he can hear the laughter of nightly revellers through the window. 

Outside Baker Street life goes on.

It’s like a curse; his life always goes on.

After Afghanistan. After the pool.

_After Sherlock._

Even now, his life will go on. It is merely his heart that has stopped its beating.


End file.
